Whenever You Call
by Akimi
Summary: Aah! I wrote a Taiora! What's happening to me... well guess what that's all your gonna find out from here so there! =P


Disclaimer and Author Notes that I decided to put in the same before the colon thing-thing: I own nothing. Nadda. That's probably spelled wrong, but I don't care. And guess what else! This is a songfic. If you don't like them, then that's just too bad. Because I do. And I make the rules around here. Not you. And you have to read this. I said so. Stop trying to defy me! We all know I'm in charge around here. Hey you! Stop doing that. I said so. 

Just kidding!!!!!!!!!! Although I *am* a little on the bossy side and we all know that, you don't _have_ to read this, but it would be nice! Oh! And I **LOVE** reviews! **hint hint** Anyway... here we go... 

Whenever You Call   
by Akimi (hehehe, that's me! ^.~) 

Tai Kamiya sat in class, supposedly paying attention to his mindless drone of a teacher. However, Sora's beauty was far more captivating (ooo that's hard) and he was compelled to give his attention to her rather than to the rambling idiot standing in front of the class. He sighed as he watched Sora the red-headed wonder take notes on the teacher's lecture. Wondering how she could possibly pay that much attention, he observed that there were only five minutes left. 

Just as Sora and Tai were about to kiss, the final bell rang and, rather rudely in fact, interupted his wonderful - but short - daydream. At least now he could talk to her for real. 

Gathering his things out of his locker, he hurried to catch up to Sora who seemed to be walking as slowly as possible. "Sora!" he cried, breathing heavily, "what's the non-existant rush?" 

Sora looked up at Tai with sad, russet-colored eyes. "Can you keep a secret?" He nodded. Sora sighed and hesitated a bit. "My mom and I ... well, we don't exactly get along too well. And I don't really enjoy arguing with her so I don't really want to go home." 

Tai stopped walking. "Well ... you could come to my house!" he blurted out. 

"No ... I don't want to burden you ..." 

"It's not a burden, I promise!" Tai rushed back up to Sora and put his arm around her. "I want to help you." 

_ Love wandered inside   
Stronger than you   
Stronger than I   
And now that it has begun   
We cannot turn back   
We can only turn into one _

Sora and Tai walked to Tai's house, chatting lightly as they went. Sora carefully steered the conversation away from her problems. But when they were a block from Tai's home, her conversation navigation (hehehe, that rhymes! How cute! ^^) skills became useless. 

"Sora, how come you told me that instead of, like, Mimi or someone?" Tai asked abruptly. 

"Because you're my best friend." 

"Oh," Tai replied, simply. "I really do wanna help you, ya know." 

"Really?" 

"Really." 

_ I won't ever be too far away to feel you   
And I won't hesitate at all   
Whenever you call   
And I'll always remember   
That part of you so tender   
I'll be the one to catch your fall   
Whenever you call _

Sora nodded, beginning to accept that Tai would be there for her. "Tai, will you promise me something?" she asked. 

Pausing before the door, Tai turned to her. "Of course, what?" 

"Will you promise me that if I ever feel all alone, or if I just need someone to be there, can I call you?" Her expression looked like she knew it was only a matter of time before Tai said "no" and left her completely alone. But she was not to be disappointed. 

"Of course I will, Sora. You know you can call me anytime you need anything, and I'll be there for you. That's what friends are for." 

Sora smiled up at Tai, reassured. He held the door open for her. 

Once inside, Sora quickly checked around for Tai's parents and for Kari. Satisfied that no one else was home (don't think any sick thoughts!), she sat down at the table with Tai. They didn't say anything, but Sora felt emotionally lifted by his presence. 

As Tai looked into her deep, despairing eyes, he began to see himself reflected in them. He also saw more sorrow than he had ever imagined, far more complex than his "What-if-Sora-doesn't-like-me-like-that" problems or Matt's "Who's-hotter-Mimi-or-Jun-or-Sora" issues. "Sora..." he whispered, and she began to cry. 

_ And I'm truly inspired   
Finding my soul   
There in your eyes   
And you   
Have opened my heart   
And lifted me inside   
By showing me yourself   
Undisguised _

The phone rang, and Kari answered it. A very shaken Sora was on the other end. 

"Hello?" 

"Kari ... is Tai around?" 

"Um, yeah. Hang on." Kari ran to Tai's room and handed the phone to him. "It's for you. It's Sora." 

Tai took it and shut the door. "Hey." 

"Hey, Tai. You know that promise you made me the other day?" 

"Yeah?" (< ---man of few words!) 

"I think I'm going to take you up on that." She sounded like she had just stopped crying. 

"You know you can talk to me anytime you want. I'll be there." 

"Will you meet me at the park then?" 

"Sure! See ya there." 

"Yeah, see ya." **Click** 

Tai threw on his shoes and, without bothering to tie them, ran out the door and toward the park. When he arrived, Sora was already there. 

She stood up and ran into Tai's awaiting arms. Not for romantic interests, mind you, but rather for comforting purposes. "Oh Tai... you came..." she whispered. 

Holding Sora tightly, Tai suddenly felt full of courage. This was the moment, the moment that he had so long awaited. "Sora, can I ask you something?" 

Sora nodded. "Uh-huh." 

He swallowed, nervous and afraid of rejection. "Sora... will you go out with me?" 

Not having anticipated this, Sora froze. A hundred thoughts raced through her mind. 'Why does he want to go out with me? He can't be serious! I want to say yes...but I can't; I'm not ready. Don't torment the emotionally frail, Taichi!' But only one word came out. "No." 

_ And I won't ever be too far away to feel you   
And I won't hesitate at all   
Whenever you call   
And I'll always remember   
That part of you so tender   
I'll be the one to catch your fall   
Whenever you call _

"I...I can't, Tai. I'm not ready. I'm sorry..." Sora whispered. 

Tai nodded understandingly (is that a word? Well, if not, it is now.) "I know... I shouldn't have asked you now. It was a really bad time," he replied, feeling immensely stupid. Nevertheless, he did not release Sora from his embrace. But she didn't want to be released, either, so it's all good. 

The next day at school, Sora watched Tai sheepishly throughout the day. His commitment to her did not seem altered in the slightest, despite the fact that she had so bluntly refused him. Still not feeling ready, however, to enter into a relationship with Tai, Sora realized the full depth of her feelings toward him. She knew she had passed up an opportunity that might never grace her again. 

She avoided Tai all day, afraid that if he were to ask her again, she would say "yes." Afraid that if she were to give him her heart, it would be rent in twain (that means "ripped in two," fyi), broken, destroyed. She did not want to risk being hurt, but she so wanted to be with Tai. (!) 

Deciding to seek out the help of her next best friend, Mimi, Sora ran to catch up with her. 

"Hey, Sora-chan! How's it goin', girl?" Mimi asked cheerfully. 

"Um, I need your help with something," Sora answered timidly. "You're good with guys, aren't you?" 

"Well, at the moment, I'm not so sure. See, right now, I'm going out with Izzy. Why? Joe, that stupid jerk! He dumped me for Yolei. I mean, _come on_. Yolei? Everyone knows Yolei's going out with Ken. And even if she wasn't, we all know Yolei doesn't like Joe like that. I can't believe he dumped me of all people! Well anyway, are you having guy troubles?" Mimi asked gently, after haughtily explaining her dilemma. 

Sora nodded. "Exactly." 

Mimi looked a little on the exasperated side. "Well, explain!" 

"Tai asked me out last night, and I said no because I didn't feel like I was ready to take on that responsibility. Then today I realized that I like him too, but I probably ruined our friendship last night and he most likely won't ask me again," Sora replied, heartbroken. 

"Don't you worry now, if he really likes you, he'll definately ask you again." 

_ And I will breathe for you each day   
Comfort you through all the pain   
Gently kiss your fears away   
You can turn to me and cry   
Always understand that I   
Give you all I am inside _

Sora ran out of the flower shop, crying, after another arguement with Mrs. Takenouchi. She didn't know where she was going, exactly, but it was somewhere other than the flower shop. Part of her wanted so badly to go to Tai's and let him hold her, comfort her, love her. But the rest of her was so afraid. 

Love is an emotion that is strong like no other. And Sora's love guided her to Tai. 

_ And I won't ever be too far away to feel you   
And I won't hesitate at all   
Whenever you call _

Tai held Sora in his arms, close to him. It was killing him, lov4ing her so much, and yet not being able to show it. He wanted to make Sora happy, and he was determined to do so. 

"Sora... I know I've already asked you this, so if you wanna think I'm a dumbass idiot, you just go ahead and do that, but... I just gotta ask you again. Sora, will you go out with me?" he whispered softly in her ear. 

Tears welling up in her eyes again, Sora looked up at Tai. "Oh Tai... I was hoping you'd ask me that again..." 

"Does that mean yes?" 

"Yeah..." 

"Praise God!" Tai yelled, excited. He leaned down for an intense kiss, and pulled Sora even closer to him. 

_ I won't ever be too far to feel you   
And I won't hesitate at all   
Whenever you call   
I'll always remember   
That part of you so tender   
Whenever you call _

"You know Sora .... If you ever need something ... you can call me, okay? I'll be there for you, always. Whenever you call." 

The End 


End file.
